Neon Emerald
Neon Emerald (developed as Emerald Flower and Thevmedia Mountain Dog, with a version number of 70.2) is the successor to Thevmedia Mountain Cat. It was released on September 13, 2014 (originally planned to be on September 12, 2014 and also October 17, 2014), and will be succeeded by 70.3. Gallery File:Thevmountdog setup.PNG|Setup (likely February 2014) List of builds The build naming system of Thevmedia Mountain Dog works like this: Build ???? doesn't need to be explained. y? stands for Yécnito, which is Yurkish for Phase. n? stands for Nëypintya which is Yurkish for New Phase. thevmain is a private Thevmedia Operating System Division branding and is used to develop the system. When was known as Mealv Ptopsi’s Secondary Development System, the private division was called xmain instead. ???????? tells the date when the build was compiled. ?????? is the time when the build was compiled. Usually it does not tell exactly when it was done because Thevmedia just gives out a random time when the build is still in development. 70.2 is the version number of Neon Emerald. It has also been written as 7.02. Pre-Build 2472-1 The development of Thevmedia Mountain Dog (and Mountain Cat's Service Pack 1) started as early as August 2013 (actually, no earlier than July 21, 2013), two months before Thevmedia Mountain Cat was even released. A lot of unknown builds were made during this period, and Thevmedia planned to use Code2000 in Thevmedia Mountain Dog. The operating system originally started as Mealv Ptopsi’s Secondary Development System (also known as Mealv Ptopsi System, with a "y mark" of 0 and version number of 7.02, later on 70.2), which Mealv Ptopsi (as the private divison xmain) developed along with a lot of Thevmedia workers. The following builds are known to exist: * Build 9958.y0.xmain.20130721.042857 * Build 9959.y0.xmain.20130722.135847 * Build 9960.y0.xmain.20130722.135955 * Build 10000.y0.xmain.20130723.200528 * Build 10528.y0.xmain.20130727.181748 * Build 10531.y0.xmain.20130731.235959 * Build 10629.y0.xmain.20130804.105617 (Originally meant to be skipped) * Build 10789.y0.xmain.20130812.221049 (Originally meant to be skipped) * Build 10800.y0.xmain.20130813.005628 (Originally meant to be skipped) On August 15, 2013 Mealv Ptopsi’s Secondary Development System was rebranded as ThevmediaOS 70.2 after being forced to compile three builds (originally meant to be skipped). This is a list of known builds before they switched to the last phase of y1b before jumping over to y2: * Build 10819.y1.thevmain.20130815.135720 (called ThevmediaOS 70.2) * Build 10822.y1.thevmain.20130816.115928 * Build 10827.y1.thevmain.20130818.130000 * Build 10831.y1.thevmain.20130821.154718 * Build 10834.y1.thevmain.20130822.002057 * Build 10838.y1.thevmain.20130822.002459 * Build 10838.y1.thevmain.20130822.002641.scriptserver.x01.2.nt8 * Build 10841.y1.thevmain.20130824.004759 * Build 10900.y½.thevmain.20130825.100000 (renamed Thevmedia Mountain Dog) * Build 10915.y½.thevmain.20130827.234518 * Build 10930.y½.thevmain.20130827.234518 * Build 10930.y½.thevmain.20130827.234519.scriptserver.x01.2.nt8 * Build 10945.y½.thevmain.20130831.104825 * Build 10100.y1b.thevmain.20130904.154829 * Build 10118.y1b.thevmain.20130920.200128 * Build 10145.y1b.thevmain.20130930.235959 * Build 10160.y1b.thevmain.20131007.210827 * Build 10175.y1b.thevmain.20131011.170541 * Build 10185.y1b.thevmain.20131029.093846 * Build 10199.y1b.thevmain.20131031.235959 * Build 10200.y1b.thevmain.20131101.134528 * Build 10215.y1b.thevmain.20131118.173050 * Build 10230.y1b.thevmain.20131125.105948 * Build 10299.y1b.thevmain.20131130.235959 * Build 10300.y1b.thevmain.20131201.145855 * Build 10315.y1b.thevmain.20131214.235959 Build 2472-1.y1b.thevmain.20131215.204755 Simply called Build 2472-1, only one screenshot of the build is known to exist. This build is based on the RTM version of Thevmedia Mountain Cat, and looks pretty much identical to it, with some exceptions. It introduced "About", which tells what operating system the user is currently running. The minimize and close buttons have boxes around them (and a white background), which should have been removed ("About" was developed from Thevmedia Mail 3 in Build 20514 of Thevmedia Mountain Cat) The note of this build is "Under development. We will change a lot of things." File:Cxvcbvxcbxcb.PNG|About the build Build 4944.y2.thevmain.20131218.235412 A screenshot of this build is known to exist. It introduced a debug mode and a "winver"-version of "About". It changed the color of Inspecting Purple's Start Button. The full name of the operating system in this build is ThevmediaOS Mountain Dog 70.2. File:XCVLX492329.PNG Build 5000.y3.thevmain.20131219.155815 It introduced Notepad. File:MountainDogBuild5000-Notepad.PNG|Notepad Build 5003.y3.thevmain.20131220.151005 Also known as Milestone Preview 1, it introduced changes to the Start Menu. File:UNV-342U8389.PNG|Start menu Build 5169.y4.thevmain.20140102.044250 This build is listed in a private Thevmedia buildlist. Build 5202.y4.thevmain.20140109.194007 This is the first 2014 Mountain Dog build. This build mainly focused on the Start Menu. The default avatar's background has been changed to dark gray and the Control Panel icon has different colors. The turn off options have been expanded a bit. File:ThevMountDogY4thevmain20141009.PNG File:ThevMountDogY4thevmain20141009 - turn off.PNG Build 5208.y4.thevmain.20140110.154857 This is the first known build to support 1680 × 1050. The log off box has been merged with the turn off box, adding Sign off and Switch user, including Manual log-in (triggers the classic way of signing in, when the user was forced to type in the username (and password if needed) manually). Library was updated with a > button which allows users to access the folders directly without having to open Library. File:ThevMountDogy4thevmain20140110 - turn off.PNG Build 5208.y4.thevmain.20140110.154857.start This is an earlier version of Build 5208.y4.thevmain.20140110.154857 It still claims it is called Build 5202.y4.thevmain.20140109.194007. Basically most features of the new build is there, but some features were not replaced yet. 1680 × 1050 was not supported at the time. File:ThevMountDogy4thevmain20140110start - turn off.PNG Build 5348.y5.thevmain.20140213.105358 This build is listed in a private Thevmedia build list. Build 5427.y5.thevmain.20140218.113639 The full name of the operating system was dropped from the build, but the build name remained. The Thevmedia Security alert box returned from ThevmediaOS 70.1 Build 20508 with some updates. The box around the X was removed, and the "Permission needed" text now simply says Alert. The "Are you sure you want to allow..." was replaced by "Do you want to allow "" to install itself on this computer?". The No box was slightly fixed. Thevmedia Browser recieved updates. Thevmedia Search was updated and can now be accessed with about:search if a network connection is available. Mail/Outlook was renamed Mail. Some options were added, the Reset box was removed. Even the Browser option shows some changes. Disable add-ons and View source were added. They don't need to be explained, the name says it all. File:ThevMountDogy5thevmain20140218 - secalert.PNG|The Alert box File:ThevMountDogy5thevmain20140218 - aboutsearch.PNG|Thevmedia Search in Thevmedia Browser File:ThevMountDogy5thevmain20140218 - aboutsearch2.PNG|The new Disable add-ons and View source Build 5611.y6.thevmain.20140221.160236 File:Ohjdfjo.PNG File:9509490kdfsfklöxvmkx.PNG Build 5467.y6.thevmain.20140223.153023 This build was only shown to Vanalker as part of his widetesta test. It was used to test the widescreen function on his computer. Sure, it did work but did not show up that big as he wanted to because of his computer being in safe mode. In the second test, widetesta2, the mouse cursor was added. File:Widetesta.PNG|First photo File:Widetesta2.PNG|Mouse cursor was added Build 5688.y7.thevmain.20130305.151324 The build string includes a typo: It says 2013 when it should have been 2014. File:Ohjdfjo2.PNG Build 5589.y7.thevmain.20140331.050000 This build is listed in a private Thevmedia build list. Build 5735.y7.thevmain.20140414.205418 This build is listed in a private Thevmedia build list. Build 5846.y7.thevmain.20140507.182502 This build is the first one to include the Swedish language. The date and time system has been revised: while the time is still in bold, the date is not. Also, the date system is now "month-date-year". File:ThevMountDogy7thevmain20140507 - aboutsearch.PNG Build 5853.y8.thevmain.20140514.232757 Fixes to the Swedish language. The Recycle Bin is now known by it's proper name in Swedish. File:U0j.PNG Build 5928.y9.thevmain.20140602.180610 The ability to move the taskbar (as seen in Ambience Pulsar of Thevmedia Mountain Cat) returns, but currently the taskbar can only be moved to the top of the screen. Not only will the Recycle Bin follow the taskbar, but the build string will do so as well. We will introduce the ability to place the taskbar on the sides once the date and time system problem has been solved., Mealv Ptopsi says in a Thevmedia document. File:ThevMountDogy9thevmain20140602-taskbar.PNG Build 6012.n1.main.20140605.210750 File:Hj832.PNG Build 6028.n1.main.20140617.193736 This is the first build since RC 1000 Series of Thevmedia Mountain Cat to have a different visual style as the default one (in this case, Green Flame). Other than changing the visual style and as usual the build string, it also did this: General Please note that more general changes will be added as soon as possible. Support * Touch-screen support. * Ability to create connections with Avec Neptune, Avec Mega Neptune, Thevmedia TÉST DZ-68-5 and GLOBE TEST-XH-3. * GLOBE TEST WINZEVÉN GRAPHIC CABLE and Thevmedia AnyGraphic Cable are now recognized by the computer. * Support for following processors: ** Fintel Kristan ** Ficrosoft i458 ** Ficrosoft i458 super pro ** Ficrosoft iPentium 4 ** Ficrosoft Pentium 4 Mobile ** Ficrosoft Pentium 5 ** Ficrosoft Pentium 4 super pro ** Ficrosoft Core Solo ** Ficrosoft Kristan ** Ficrosoft Pentium III Extreme Edition ** Ficrosoft Core 2 Solo ** Windows X Cure Processor Operating system * Date and system revised once again. * Depending on the computer's hardware, not everything will run. * Computer icon has different colors. Gallery File:Build6028n1mountdog.PNG Build 6048.n2.thevmain.20140629.201844 General * Added Snow Puppy to the list of pre-installed visual styles. * Some colors changed. * Date and time system revised once again. The time is no longer in bold. File:ThevMountDogn2b6048vissyles.PNG Build 6069.n2.thevmain.20140712.235910 Unlike previous builds, this one doesn't exist on it's own. It requires Build 6048.n2.thevmain.20140629.201844. General * Thevmedia Browser: ** Browser can now display: *** Animated PNG files *** .mng *** .apng * Thevmedia Paint: ** Able to modify .pcx and .rle files. * And so much more... Deutsch Late Beta The build string has not been revealed yet, but it was supposed to appear in an Angry German Kid movie by Vanalker, currently in pre-production. In the video, Leopold gets tired of using Windows ColourBox Build 2244, so he decides to install a German build of Neon Emerald (then known as Thevmedia Mountain Dog). The build has it's own boot screen, which identifies itself as "Deutsch Late Beta". The clock is disabled and "nicht verfügbar" (German: not available) is there instead. The build string is not in the bottom-right corner, but instead on the top. Build 6386.n3.thevmain.20140818.193528 * Added: A in the Start Menu. * Added: A watermark that says Thevmedia Concept Patch Build. * Change: Green Flame color tones have been changed. * Change: Start Menu has been redesigned: ** Dragging the mouse over an option will reveal it's icon. ** Library is now called Personal Storage. ** Control Panel is now called Technical Center. ** Connect to... is now simply called Connections. ** Defaults and Energy can now be accessed from the start menu. ** All Programs is now called Software List. * Removed: Show desktop button in taskbar. File:ThevMountDogn3b6386desktop.PNG|Desktop File:ThevMountDogn3b6386startmenu.PNG|Start menu Build 6395.n3.thevmain.20140830.110548 * Added: Ability to connect to networks from taskbar * Change: Visual Styles is now Visuals, and visual styles now have just simple names. * Change: New setup. * Removed: Thevmedia Concept Patch Build watermark. File:ThevMountDogn3b6395setup.PNG|Setup File:ThevMountDogn3b6395desktop.PNG|Desktop Build 6397.n3.thevmain.20140831.114927 * Added: Ability to connect to password-protected networks, marked in red. * Removed: Boxes. File:ThevMountDogn3b6397desktop.PNG Build 6402.n3.thevmain.20140902.210552 * Note: This is the last build to call itself Thevmedia Mountain Dog. * Removed: The note in the Start Menu * Removed: The Shut down text in Start Menu (by accident) File:ThevMOuntDogn3b6402browserdesktop.PNG Build 6418.emerald-flower.main.20140911.044630 * Note: First and only build to be called Emerald Flower. * Change: Default visual is now Red. * Fix: Shut Down text in Start Menu added back in File:EmearldFlowerBuild6418.PNG File:EmearldFlowerBuild6418Boot.PNG File:EmearldFlowerBuild6418Setup.PNG Build 6419.emerald_neon.main.20140913.170700 This is the RTM build of Neon Emerald. File:Neon Emerald desktop.PNG File:Neon Emerald photo.PNG Post-RTM Test Service Release 1 Unknown build A Post-RTM build of Neon Emerald. Compiled around September 28, 2014. A photo of it is located in a private Thevmedia folder called Neon Emerald Test Service Release 1 Photos. It included Cursor Collection, which replaced the folder Cursors. One file is known to exist, and that is neonindex.dll. The build string is lost. File:Setup BIOS Type.PNG Musical Pulsar Package Update Test Service Release 2 Build 6422.emerald_neon_rtm_post.lab.main.20141009.223741 Officially known as Neon Emerald Post-RTM Test Service Release 2. File:Neon Emerald Post-RTM Test Service Release 2 - Desktop.PNG|Desktop File:Neon Emerald Post-RTM Test Service Release 2 - Media Player.PNG|Thevmedia Media Player Build 6422.lab.main.(neonmedia.pkn7).20141012.224959 File:Neon Emerald Post-RTM Test Service Release 2 neonmedia - Media Player Viz.PNG File:Neon Emerald Post-RTM Test Service Release 2 neonmedia - Media Player Skins.PNG Build 6428.lab.main.(neonweb_intface_green).20141015.193604 File:CJWEJT98EWHT.PNG Build 6429.lab.main.(neonredesign_finetune_stgreen).20141017.004613 File:NeonEmeraldPostRTMTSR2B6429SETUP.PNG File:NeonEmeraldPostRTMTSR2B6429DESKTOP.PNG Build 6438.music.media.beta.lab.main.(pulsarmedia_betterfeeling).20141020.200131 Thevmedia Music, now version 9.6005, introduces several changes to itself. File:NeonEmeraldMusicalPulsarPackageUpdateB6438MUSIC.PNG Build 6441.lab.main.(technical-UIover_pulsar).20141021.232248 It is possible to run an application in (for example, the Luna theme that appears in Windows XP). File:NeonEmeraldMusicalPulsarPackageUpdateB6441DISPLAY.PNG File:NeonEmeraldMusicalPulsarPackageUpdateB6441LUNAGREENVISUAL.PNG Build 6442.lab.main.(key_activate_force).20141023.211657 This build introduces an application meant to be used to activate the user's copy of Neon Emerald Package Update. It's unfinished at this point, however, and the requirement to activate the copy hasn't been programmed at all. File:NeonEmeraldMusicalPulsarPackageUpdateB6442ACTIVATE.PNG Build 6448.lab.main.(desktop_startmenu_10).20141026.014521 This one introduces a new start menu, based on the one from Windows 10. The user can send feedback. File:NeonEmeraldMusicalPulsarPackageUpdateB6448START.PNG Build 6449.lab.main.(desktop_pc_undock).20141026.141656 The user can now undock a laptop where this build is installed on. File:U9ij9u899h.PNG Build 6451.lab.main.(technical_compile).20141028.235435 This is the first technical_compile build. File:NeonEmeraldMusicalPulsarPackageUpdateB6451BROWSER.PNG Build 6452.lab.main.(recode_compile).20141029.202424 File:NeonEmeraldMusicalPulsarPackageUpdateB6452MENU.PNG Build 6453.lab.main.(technical_compile).20141030.200943 File:NeonEmeraldMusicalPulsarPackageUpdateB6453MAIL.PNG Build 6454.lab.main.(technical_compile).20141103.213542 File:NeonEmeraldMusicalPulsarPackageUpdateB6454PAINT.PNG Build 6455.lab.main.(technical_compile).20141104.220820 Exists in both Normal and Server versions. File:Neon Emerald Package Update Build 6455.PNG|Normal File:Neon Emerald Package Update Build 6455.PNG|Server Build 6456.lab.09.(index).20141104.221818 This build was supposed to have an application called Build Strings where the user could look at build strings from previous Thevmedia releases. However, it wasn't finished in time before Thevmedia eventually compiled this build. File:Neon Emerald Package Update Build 6456 lab09.PNG Build 6457.lab.main.(technical_compile).20141109.150632 File:Neon Emerald Package Update Build 6457.PNG Build 6462.lab.main.(technical_compile).20141119.225535 File:Neon Emerald Package Update Build 6462.PNG Build 6463.lab.main.(technical_compile).20141121.005421 File:Neon Emerald Package Update Build 6463.PNG Build 6464.lab.main.(technical_compile).20141121.182558 RTM of Package Update. File:Neon Emerald Package Update Build 6464.PNG Aurora Update Build 6465.assembly_release.20141122-010239 The build string system has been revamped somewhat. The dot that used to be located between the date and time is now a hyphen. A new boot screen is introduced. The next build will remove the build number from the boot screen. The welcome screen has been revamped, and is now purple. The operating system now uses Segoe WP as the default font. There is now a Thevmedia Confidential note on the desktop, just like Microsoft Confidential, the only difference being the company name. The user is forced to activate the installed copy, or Thevmedia (as they say) will format the computer they are currently using after a set time (same as in WinVabamHomeSrv_2923). The virtual desktop feature from Emerald Aurora is present here as well. File:Neon Emerald - Aurora Update Build 6465 Boot.PNG File:Neon Emerald - Aurora Update Build 6465 Welcome.PNG File:Neon Emerald - Aurora Update Build 6465 Desktop.PNG Feedback Update Build 6468.post.main.20141201.174710 This build has the Thevmedia Confidential watermark just like 6465 of Aurora Update. With the exception of "assigment" being changed to "assignment", it also states that the build string and current time should not be censored. Should someone do so anyway, Thevmedia would see that person as a criminal, and that they hope that the user understood what they just said. There is a Feedback icon on the desktop, and Trash has been moved to the top-left corner. Green Flame is slightly modified in terms of color tones. A photo of it was to be saved, but it never happened.